


As Time Rolls On

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of (mostly fluffy) snapshots from Sam and Artie's lives together, from graduation to old age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Rolls On

            The glee club sings at graduation, of course.  When they’re done singing, the seniors join their class while everyone else sits on the bleachers they were just singing on.  Everyone else has to crane their necks to see what’s happening on stage, but since Artie’s not actually on the bleachers, he just turns his chair so he can see without the neck pain.

            Sam catches his eye and smiles excitedly.  The excitement starts to wane as the speeches go on and on.  To keep either of them from falling asleep, they communicate in their own little language of eye rolls and sighs.  Artie could get away with mouthing words and small hand gestures, so he plays a game.  He tries to make Sam laugh or noticeably smile.

            Artie’s sure that he’s almost got him laughing with the intricate tale of the worm in the cave he’s telling with his hands.  Probably since it actually looks more like a dick wiggling around in various orifices.  He stops when they get near Sam’s name.

            “Samuel Evans,” Figgins calls out.

            Sam stands up and walks over to the principal.  He shakes Figgins’ hand as he receives his diploma.  Figgins reads out the list of extracurriculars.

            “Sam Evans has been an upstanding member of the McKinley community since he moved here at the beginning of his junior year.  He’s held down multiple jobs while maintaining an exemplary GPA.  He participated in both football as the starting quarterback and synchronized swimming.  On the weekends, Sam volunteers at a local soup kitchen, but says he most enjoyed his time spent in our Glee club, New Directions.  Tonight Sam is receiving an Ohio State diploma with honors.”

            They aren’t actually supposed to clap or anything between people, but Artie can’t help letting out a holler.  There are some titters from the audience because you’re supposed to be _silent_.   Sam goes red in embarrassment as he smiles widely and gives Artie a little wave.  He walks back to his seat.  The rest of the ceremony was pretty boring, but Sam and Artie both clapped when everyone else clapped until it was finally over.

            After the graduation ceremony Artie rolls through the crowd to find Sam.  The crowd is dense and he’s having problems getting through.  He texts Sam to meet him outside.

            Artie looks at the stars while he waits for Sam. 

            “Hey Artie!” Sam calls out. 

            With a smile, Artie turns around and rolls over to Sam as fast as he can.

            “Hey graduate-with-honors,” Artie says.

            “I know! I didn’t want to tell you because it wasn’t a sure thing,” Sam says.

            “Well let me see,” Artie says.

            Sam bends down to show him the diploma, and Artie pulls him right into his lap.  Artie also takes the opportunity to play with the tassel on Sam’s cap.  He knocks the cap slightly askew so he can rest his chin on Sam’s shoulder without putting his eye out.   They look down at it together, Artie’s hands wrapped around his waist.

            “I didn’t know for sure if I would ever get my diploma, you know.  After all, homeless, moving to different states, and then I became a stripper- it really wasn’t a sure thing.  You’ll probably think it’s dumb, but I’m just so happy,” Sam says, turning to face him.

            Artie realizes that there are tears welling up in Sam’s eyes.  He reaches one hand up and brushes one away.

            “No, it’s not dumb.  I’m really proud of you,” Artie says.

            After an appropriate amount of time has passed, Artie clears his throat.

            “Yes Artie?” Sam asks bemusedly.  He knows what that sound means.

            “Can I keep your robes?” Artie asks.

            Sam looks at him like he’s gone crazy.

            “Artie, I know you’re going to miss me, but I can give you something better tha-“

            The other boy holds up a hand to cut him off.

            “No, just let me finish.  I need some robes because I want to be a wizard for Halloween this year.  You have red robes, so I can go as a Gryffindor.  I could probably go as Harry Potter himself,” Artie explains.

            Sam snorts and nods.

            “Then of course you can keep the robes.” Sam says.

            “Also, Sam?”

            “Yes, Artie?”

            “I’m holding you to that whole getting me something better thing you were talking about.”


End file.
